At present, fingerprint identification technology begins to be applied to mobile devices, such as a mobile phone. Such fashionable technology is expected to lead a new revolution in the fields of password and mobile payment.
A working principle of application of the fingerprint identification technology to a touch screen of a mobile phone comprises firstly collecting a fingerprint by a fingerprint collection unit and generating a fingerprint image from the collected fingerprint, then processing the fingerprint image and extracting fingerprint feature points, and finally comparing the fingerprint feature points with fingerprint authentication information stored in the mobile phone, and unlocking the touch screen or enabling next operation on the touch screen when a result of the comparison indicates that the fingerprint feature points are consistent with the fingerprint authentication information.
However, in current fingerprint identification, a fingerprint identification device is usually arranged in a specific position outside a display screen of the mobile phone, such as on a function key of the mobile phone or in a specific position on a rear cover plate of the mobile phone, so that touch control through fingerprint can only be carried out in the specific position on the mobile phone, which has low requirements of function and processing speed of a fingerprint touch driving chip, but imposes great spatial and directional limitations on the touch control of the mobile phone through fingerprint, thereby restricting freedom of a finger during the touch control, and making it impossible to carry out the touch control through fingerprint flexibly and freely.